


A Man Whose All That [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [34]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conspiracy, Hacker Clint Barton, M/M, Meet Dubious, Politician Steve Rogers, Technology, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Clint is hired by someone to dig up dirt of a political candidate, some too-good-to-be-true goody-two-shoes politician. Clint accepts.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Kudos: 20
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	A Man Whose All That [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “Hacker” [A2] - Card 2](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)

* * *

Clint is hired by someone to dig up dirt of a political candidate, some too-good-to-be-true goody-two-shoes politician. Clint accepts. 

It is the first time he hacked someone so clean. The guy probably has nightmares about people kicking puppies. 

Feeling odd about all this, he was more used to criminals, he reaches out to Steve Rogers. The man is ridiculous and all that he has built himself up to be, claiming to be doing all this in the memory of his late mother. Clint is touched by this, thinking about his own mother. He decided to stick around and help the man, the was defiantly trouble after him. Turns out Mr. Pure can hold his own and has many secret talents. Clint may be in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
